Checks typically provide a safe and convenient method for an individual such as a payor to purchase goods and/or services. To use a check, the individual usually opens a checking account, or other similar account, at a financial institution and deposits funds, which are then available for later withdrawal. To pay for goods and/or services with a check, the payor (i.e., the buyer) usually designates a payee (i.e., the seller) and an amount payable on the check. In addition, the payor often signs the check. Once the check has been signed, it is usually deemed negotiable, meaning the check may be validly transferred to the payee upon delivery. By signing and transferring the check to the payee, the payor authorizes funds to be withdrawn from the payor's account on behalf of the payee in return for the goods and/or services provided by the payee.
While a check may provide a payor with a convenient and secure form of payment, receiving a check may put certain burdens on the payee, such as the time and effort required to deposit the check. For example, depositing a check typically involves going to a local bank branch and physically presenting the check to a bank teller. To reduce such burdens for the payee, systems and methods have been developed to enable the remote deposit of checks. For example, the payee may scan a check in an electronic image using a scanning device and a computing device, and upload the check to the financial institution through a mechanism provided by the financial institution's website. The financial institution may then receive from the payee the electronic image of the check. However, such a technique requires the user to log into the website and navigate a sequence of web pages to upload the images.